Loony Days: All For One and 7 in All
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: After the Loonatics actually lose a battle, Zadavia is adamant that they begin to secure new members. Well, when a strange new girl falls into their laps with absolutely no memory of her past and she begins to be hunted by an evil sorceress, the gang is pulled into a fight for their lives...
1. Prologue

Hello, everyone, and welcome to my third series for Loonatics (clearly, I have a problem, but it's just so fun!). Story disclaimer: this is not related to my Loonakids or L-Force stories (which are also unrelated to each other until further notice). Copyright disclaimer: I own nothing but Bliss, Tress, and Dark Mirror and the story itself, etc., etc. Anyway, read on! Enjoy!

Prologue

_The day of the meteor strike…_

A canine girl raced through a forest. She ran past a couple trees and into a dark clearing. She finally stopped running so she could catch her breath. If she had the Chain of Endurance or some other device from her collection, she could've done this easily. No such luck. She sighed and looked around. Her pursuer was nowhere near there. She saw this as an opportunity to sit down and rest.

That's when someone came out of nowhere in the shadows behind her and knocked her down. "Some princess you make, running from a fight."

She looked up from the ground, darkly. "I don't wish to fight you, Tress."

Another canine girl was standing over her. "Good luck with that. I do want a fight."

The first canine girl jumped up. "I'm not gonna fight my own—"

Tress smacked her. "Everyone calls you a dream come true for this world. They call Bliss a dream come true? Then I'm their worst nightmare."

Bliss looked at her. "You know this is a fight you can't win."

"Maybe…" She snatched the necklace Bliss was wearing and it shimmered in her hand. "…but it is one I can beat up." She kicked Bliss in the gut, knocking her down again.

Bliss quickly pulled out a dagger and sliced at Tress' tail.

Tress howled and yanked the dagger from her tail. Her tail was torn. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that."

While this kept on, someone in a white and yellow cloak was walking through the woods. They slowly approached the clearing and heard the fight. Upon hearing it, the person pulled down the hood to reveal herself as an aged-yet-young woman with pale skin and pale black hair. She headed toward the clearing.

Finally, Tress stopped. She held up the necklace and clutched something else in her other hand. "This isn't over, you know. This isn't the only world that our feud's gonna stick to." With that, she disappeared into the shadow. "Everyone will die…because of what you did."

Beaten, battered, and bloody, the young canine girl named Bliss lay curled in a ball on the forest floor, half-conscious.

That's when the woman in the cloak came into the clearing. She saw the problem and raced up to her. "Bliss…wake up…" She sighed. "Tress did this." She shook her head. Then she thought of something. "Now's a good time for a little magic." She laid a hand on Bliss' side. "Sleep." That's when Bliss drifted entirely out. "You will awaken a year from now." She looked down the forest in the direction Tress had left. "That ought to throw her off your scent." She turned back to Bliss. "Neither of you can stay in this world now. She spoke true. This world will only be destroyed should the fight continue here. You should both be in a world devoid of magic, a world where you don't belong, where the territory is unfamiliar and not as much damage can be done. Acmetropolis." She nodded with a new idea. "You both go there now. Asleep. A year from now, to the day, you will both be awoken. There are people there, healers of a sort, who can help you. And Tress will not be able to harm you further. I will visit you to protect you. But to protect you until then…you must not remember anything of this world. Forget. Everything." With that, she took her hand off of Bliss and clapped it to her other one. And Bliss was gone.

Tress, walking through the forest, suddenly collapsed and disappeared as well.

The cleric woman knew her spell had worked. "Good luck in Acmetropolis, girls."

The two girls reappeared on opposite sides of the city-planet, both unconscious and unable to be awakened.

That's when the meteor struck. And the shock wave hit them both.

A few hours later, the paramedics were collecting victims. One team found Tress and took her to a hospital. Bliss was never located. The whole time of their sleep, Tress and Bliss both had normal heartbeats and blood flow, even if a little slower than normal. They simply wouldn't awaken. That is, neither awoke in 2772…

* * *

Oooh...wonder what's gonna happen, huh? Well, you'll have to wait until chapter one, won't you? _*eerie theremin music plays in background* _Uh, wrong genre, buddy. _*slapstick music plays in background* _Still wrong. _*"High School Musical" starts playing-* _OK, remind me to hire a new sound guy. See you later!


	2. Chapter 1

Loony Days: All For One and 7 in All

Chapter 1

_2773…_

Ace Bunny flew back into a brick wall. "You realize, of course, that this means war!" He took out the Guardian Strike Sword.

The guy standing in front of him, the one that had hit him, was garbed in a dark cloak. He pulled out a glass sword. "Very well. But I'm gonna win it."

_Across the planet…_

A nurse peeked in the room where Tress was lying on a bed. "Not waking up for a year right down to the day and her heart is still beating, even if slower than a normal pace. How is that possible?"

Suddenly, the heart monitor got a little faster…

_With the Loonatics…_

Ace was in a sword fight with the guy. "Guys! A little help!"

Tech E. Coyote was messing with another one of his devices. "I'm hurrying, chief! This thing takes a while to warm up!"

Meanwhile, in the alley they were fighting near, Bliss lay on the ground, unconscious as ever. Suddenly, her right hand clenched into a fist…

_At the hospital…_

Tress' heart rate was rising faster and faster with every other second.

Several attendants hustled about the room, wondering what was wrong.

"There something going on with her—" the main attendant started.

Suddenly, Tress' arm grabbed her by the throat…

_With the Loonatics…_

While Tech continued to mess with his device, the other Loonatics continued to fight off the bad guy. Finally, Tech's device beeped. "Got it!" He fired at the bad guy, knocking him back with a stream of energy that flung him into a brick wall and made him drop his cloak.

The Loonatics could now see the man himself, a human with pale skin but dark eyes and hair. The bad guy glared at them. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Dude, who are you?" Danger Duck asked.

"My name is Dark Mirror. And you will not defeat me!" He flung out his arms and everything glass there burst, sending shards of glass everywhere at the Loonatics.

Ace saw his second-in-command, Lexi Bunny, at the center of a ring of glass headed for her. "Lexi!" He raced for her and pushed her out of the way, making the glass shards hit one another and burst into even tinier pieces.

Lexi looked at Ace in shock for a second. He'd just saved her life. Quickly, she went back to the fight, helping Ace up as well.

Back in the alley, Bliss' hand suddenly reached up and grabbed the wall. She began to get up.

_Back with Tress…_

Tress pinned the attendant to the wall. "Where am I?"

One of the orderlies rushed at her—

She whirled around to glare at him fiercely.

Suddenly, he began to bleed and collapsed.

Tress watched this in confusion. "Strange…it seems I have developed a new power amidst this enchanted sleep…" She growled. "Sibyl." She whirled back around to face the attendant she was attacking. "Answer me, mortal, where am I?"

"Acmetropolis Hospital," the attendant managed to choke out.

"Acmetropolis…the realm of the mortals… Surely, Bliss is here, too." She dropped the attendant to the floor, letting her gasp for breath. "I better start looking." She stormed off.

_Back with the Loonatics…_

Needless to say, the fight wasn't going so well. Finally, the Loonatics collapsed in the street, half-conscious and beaten.

"I have defeated the mighty Acme heroes!" Dark Mirror cried in triumph. He then proceeded to pull out his glass sword again. "And now begins my reign of terror." He reached through a broken shop window and grabbed something before disappearing in a flash of light.

The Loonatics tried to get up, sore and broken.

"Well, that could've gone better," Lexi said.

Rev Runner looked around. "Do-you-guys-hear-that?"

Lexi's ears perked up as she listened around and heard the groaning noise. "It's coming from that alley."

Slam Tasmanian looked around as well. "Asfhshglok, I don't know."

Tech, unfortunately, was right next to the alley. He leaped up, crying out, when a hand suddenly grabbed his tail. He turned to see what was there and found a young canine girl.

The girl had a bent right ear, grayish-brown fur, semi-long blonde hair, amethyst eyes, and a wagging tail. She wore a flowing-but-short dress that was torn and dirty. She was obviously weak, but, also obviously, powerful.

"What's up with her?" asked Duck.

"I think she's been in a coma for a while and she's waking up. I'm amazed no one's found her all this time."

"Hey, no one goes into the alleys in this town."

"True." Tech looked at the girl. "Hey…" The girl looked at him. "Who are you?"

She looked at him and then at the ground. "I don't know."

Tech looked her over for some form of identification and finally noticed a bracelet around her wrist with her name written in beads. "Bliss, huh?"

Bliss looked at her bracelet.

"Amnesia, I'm guessing. Maybe we should get her checked out." He started to help her stand up, but she was too weak and she practically fainted in his arms. "OK, guess I'm carrying her."

"Either way, we better get back to HQ," said Ace, "I don't think Zadavia's gonna be happy to hear about what happened today."

With that, they activated their jet packs and flew off for the tower they called home.

_At the Loonatics' tower…_

Tech was examining half-conscious Bliss.

Ace was on the videophone with their boss, Zadavia.

The blonde woman with white-glowing eyes looked at him, her hair flying inside the rainbow aura that surrounded her. "And he got away?"

Ace nodded sadly…causing a sharp pain to go through his head and forcing him to hold an ice pack to it.

"You are in no condition to fight for at least a few more hours. Obviously, the villains are only going to get stronger from this point on. So, in return, the Loonatics must get stronger. You need more members."

"Zadavia, if the other victims of the comet's shockwave were even still out there, they would've shown themselves by now if they had any interest in joining up. What makes you think we'll be able to find them in time to deal with this guy, let alone any other villains who may come out in the meantime?"

"They are out there somewhere, they can't hide forever. You and I both know that and so do they. I suggest you start looking before you go into battle again only to get injured further. I will keep an eye out for any mutant-based trouble in the meantime. Good luck. Zadavia out." With that, she hung up.

"More teammates?" asked Duck, "How are we supposed to keep that train running? Besides, I think the bad guys will start cowering next time they need to face…DANGER DU—OW!" He had started to strike a dramatic pose, only to pull a sprained muscle and instantly cradle his injured arm. "On second thought, maybe we should work on that. Maybe someone who can heal us first?"

Tech took his eyes off the injured canine girl and looked at the self-centered mallard. "Actually, Duck, I've been working on a way to project my powers of self-regeneration into you guys—maybe even vice versa—but at this rate, it may take at least another few weeks just to isolate my powers to the correct degree without shedding too much of my own blood for my powers to handle. I can't exactly duplicate my own blood cells precisely, you know."

"Say what you will, you've survived worse."

Tech start to rebut then thought better of it, realizing that Duck was [for once] right. "Good point." He went back to examining their coma patient.

Suddenly, said canine began groaning and moving.

"Hey, I think she's waking up," said Lexi, while Rev tended to her sore bones.

Bliss got it together and weakly sat up on the couch. She looked around as her vision came into focus. Her eyes first fell on Tech. "Hey."

Tech half-smiled back. "Hey."

"Well, this is good, we've got a dialogue going," Lexi commented.

Rev raced over to Bliss. "Hey-there-how-you-doing? Wow-you-look-great-for-someone-who's-been-in-a-coma-for-such-a-long-time-then-again-we-don't-know-who-you-are-or-how-long-you-were-out-of-it-so—"

Tech grabbed his beak, shutting him up. "Rev, don't freak the girl out. She's just coming from severe mental stress and you talking into that? Not a good idea."

Rev pried himself free from his friend's grip. "Right. Sorry."

Tech looked at her, helping her stand up. "How are you doing?"

Bliss rubbed her head. "I've been better…I think. Oh, harpies, I seriously don't remember anything."

"'Harpies'?" Duck asked so quietly that only Lexi could hear him. To which she gave him a slight glare.

"It's OK, I'm sure we can work something out," said Ace, "While you're recovering and everything, you can stay here. At the very least, until your memory comes back and you can go home."

Bliss nodded. "Thanks." She started to walk off, only to lose her balance a little and collapse in Tech's arms again.

Tech looked at her. "Not that I'm complaining, but could you stop doing that?"

"Sorry. Clearly, I've been out of it for a while, I can't…" She started to get up. "Oh, there I go again." She almost collapsed again, but caught herself on the couch. "That'll work."

"Well, you can't keep grabbing the furniture every time you try to walk," Duck said, still cradling his injured arm.

"And you can't keep icing your arm every time you try to move," Bliss snapped in return.

Lexi giggled. "Witty comebacks. I like her already."

Bliss smirked back.

Tech just half-smiled again. "Come on." He took her by the arm and helped her down the hall to a spare bedroom.

_A while later…_

Tress walked up the street with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she looked around the street, her eyes still shut tight. Then she growled at the alley, finally opening her eyes. "Bliss…" She snarled at the alley, glaring at the spot where her victim had lain. "That slippery little vixen!" She lashed her hand out at the wall of the alley, sending a bolt of energy at it and forcing several different bricks out and into several different directions. "I'll find you, Bliss! And when I do, you'll pay!"


End file.
